


Your lie a couple weeks ago...

by Fukucakes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fukunaga talks more, Kuroo cheats on yaku, M/M, Ugh, whatever.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10117454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fukucakes/pseuds/Fukucakes
Summary: Kuroo confesses his 'feelings' for Yaku.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, I had a good story goin' and what happens? my laptop shuts down now everything I typed on docs is gone. Fuck technology. 
> 
> I'm like crying while typing this because the old story was 100% better FuQ 
> 
> This one has a lot of cursing in it, oh well.

Two weeks ago Kuroo told Yaku that he loved him. And he fell for it.  
\----------------------------  
“Tsk, damn that Kuroo,” Yaku said as he laid in bed and thought back two weeks prior. “Why the hell did he say that? Why me of all people? I don’t like him...” Yaku trailed off and blushed furiously then buried his face into his pillow and let out a scream. Even though Yaku accepted Kuroo’s confession, he wasn’t into Kuroo at all. Well, at least that's what his mind told him. Yaku’s heart said something totally different.(O . O) Just then Yaku's door shot open, and his older sister bounced inside.

"Mori~ your friend is at the door~." Yaku looked up at her in confusion.

"Who is it?" His sister turned her back towards him and said: "Just go and see for yourself- oh! Did I mention he brought flowers?" Yaku stared at his sister then ran downstairs.  
\----------------------------  
Just as he suspected. Kuroo stood nervously before him with flowers in hand. 'Gee Kuroo, You outdid yourself this time'. Yaku thought as the taller entered his home. Yaku's sister then skipped down the stairs and batted her fake eyelashes at Kuroo.

"Well, Hello there." She purred and with that, Kuroo handed Yaku the flowers and went to talk to her. 'Da FUQ?' Yaku thought to himself as he watched the two flirt with one another. Unable to take any more of- THAT he grabbed Kuroo by the arm and took him to his room.  
\---------------------------  
"What were you Thinking? Conversing with my older sister?" Yaku Growled. Kuroo took a few steps back and bumped into Yaku's dresser which had Anime figurines on it.  
"Sorry about that, Yaku. I'll pick them up." Kuroo said dejectedly  
"No, You're fine I'll do it." They both bent downward in unison and their heads collided with one another.  
"Ow. Jeez, that-" Yaku was stopped mid-sentence by Kuroo's smooth lips on his own. Sadly, their intimate moment lasted only a few seconds because Hatsu (Morisuke's sister) burst into the room with a bag of fast food. "Want some?" Yaku was disappointed.  
\---------------------------  
A few weeks passed and Yaku saw Kuroo less and less. And Instead, of Kuroo taking Yaku out on dates It’s Hatsu’s bitch ass who goes instead- like WHAT THE FUCK? And every chance Yaku got to spend alone with Kuroo That Whore with the fake ass eyelashes would walk in the room and ruin EVERYTHING! And it was pissing Yaku off.  
\--------------------------  
“The bitch needs to get a fucking life and stop trying to make Kuroo her pet,” Yaku told Fukunaga on the phone that night.  
“Like- Get a Boyfriend that's your age- you fucking whore." Yaku whined which Made Fukunaga giggle and that giggle made Yaku’s stomach fill up with butterflies.  
“You sister is a thot.” Fukunaga teased  
“No, you're right she is.” Yaku sighed and started fiddling with the anime figures on his dresser.  
“Hey...you can’t just blame everything on Hatsu you know? Kuroo is the one who's cheating on you.” Fukunaga said. And he was right. Yaku knew Kuroo was cheating on him. And now he was going to pay him back.  
" Hey Fukunaga," Yaku asked  
"Hm?"  
"Could you pretend to be my boyfriend? It'll just be for a few days." Yaku pleaded and to his surprise, Fukunaga gave him his consent.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry my story sucks I'll *sniff* try harder....... stupid laptop.....Why did you have to delete my fuQing story!?
> 
> I'll update soon enough. comment and kudos.


End file.
